It is known that hand-operated shower heads are fixed e.g. to vertically directed wall rods with the aid of a slide. The slide makes it possible to frequently change the inclination of the hand-operated shower head, i.e. the angle between the grip or handle and the wall rod axis. The pivot axis is then positioned laterally of the wall rod, so that for pivoting purposes the hand-operated shower head is positioned to the right or left of the wall rod.
The problem of the invention is to provide a holding or retaining device for a hand-operated shower head, which provides use advantages and which has a particularly pleasing appearance.
For solving this problem the invention proposes a holding device for a hand-operated shower head having the features of claim 1. Further developments of the invention form the subject matter of dependent claims, whose wording, like that of the abstract, is made by reference into part of the content of the description. The body is used for fitting the holding device e.g. to a wall, bracket, wall rod, etc. The reception element is pivotable relative to the body. As the reception element has a receptacle for the hand-operated shower head, the latter can in this way be pivoted with respect to the body and therefore the wall rod.
The symmetrical arrangement of the mounting support of the reception element makes it possible to position the hand-operated shower head closer to the plane of symmetry, which is in accordance with the esthetic ideas of the user.
According to a further development of the invention the pivoting axis is materialized by a shaft, which is constructed symmetrically to a median plane, particularly symmetrically to a median plane of the body.
According to a further development it is obviously advantageous for not only the mounting support to be symmetrical, but also the complete arrangement constituted by the body and the pivotable reception element, the symmetry also being extendible to the arrangement relative to the wall rod.
According to the invention, the body is positioned in the vicinity of a component projecting over the surface of a wall and the axis is positioned upstream of said component.
For example, the body can be fixed to a wall connecting bend or even form part of the latter. Wall connecting bends are known and serve to connect a shower hose to an indoor installation close to the wall surface. The fitting of the body is appropriate.
Another possibility proposed by the invention is to fix the body to a wall rod, such is of a conventional nature in shower cubicles or bath tubs. These wall rods are also used for fixing other sanitary elements. According to another further development of the invention, the body is constructed as a slide or can be connected to a slide.
According to a further development, on pivoting the reception element the axis of the receptacle for the hand-operated shower head remains in a plane which, from the plane in which the longitudinal axis of the wall rod is located, at the most has a spacing which is a maximum of half as large as half the transverse extension of the wall rod. Thus, a symmetrical arrangement is maintained even on pivoting. It is naturally also possible that the plane in which the axis of the receptacle for the hand-operated shower heads remains, also forms the plane in which the longitudinal axis of the wall rod is located.
On fitting the holding device to a wall rod, according to the invention the pivoting axis can be upstream of the wall rod.
According to a further development of the invention, the holding device has a guard for the shower hose, so that there is no excessive bending of the latter in the case of pivoting. The guard can be in the form of a curved element between the receptacle for the hand-operated shower head and the pivoting axis.
According to a further development of the invention, a limiting means, e.g. in the form of a stop is provided for the pivoting movement of the reception element.
The invention proposes that the reception element is constructed in such a way that it at least partly covers the body, particularly the mounting support between the body and the reception element.
If it is constructed as a slide for a wall rod, the body can have a brake mechanism, which can be adjusted by an adjusting device, e.g. with the aid of a screw. The reception element can cover the adjusting device, e.g. the screw.
The reception element can e.g. receive the hand-operated shower head in such a way that it has a receptacle with a conical sleeve for the shower head handle. This conical sleeve preferably has a very small cone angle, so that the hand-operated shower head can be fixed there without further measures. It is also possible for the conical sleeve to be slotted, e.g. at one point, so as to permit a certain resilient deflection as a result of this. The slot can also be used for the lateral insertion of the shower hose.
According to a further development, part of the conical sleeve is formed by an insert, which is freely radially movable with respect to the remainder of the conical sleeve. For example, the insert can have a resilient construction.
As a result of the resilient construction a reinforced, improved fixing of the handle can be achieved. In particular, the insert can have in the vicinity of its end associated with the sleeve end an inwardly directed projection with which it can engage on a shoulder of the handle.